


Tea makes everything alright.

by jackiewalsh2013



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiewalsh2013/pseuds/jackiewalsh2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t even know what this is Rinn drabble. (Sorry for any mistakes wrote this on my phone..)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea makes everything alright.

Rae was not the kind of girl you give flowers too, not a chance in hell thats more Chloe and Izzy’s department.

It was just the little things.

it started with heart shaped boxes full of chocolate and all different kinds of flowers.  
She was becoming annoyed he knew she hated these things yet there was always something on the doorstep when she got home or on the counter top. 

"no just listen will ya it weren’t me!" Finn shouted down the phone to Rae.

she was banging on about some flowery shit he’d sent to her house.

"you know what I’m talking about Finn don’t make me sound mad, i know it was you!"

"It wasn’t me! why the fuck would i send you that crap? i know ya don’t like it Rae"

Finn was fuming getting blamed for something he never did.

"just leave me alone" Rae slammed the phone down ignoring Finn’s protest. 

"Rae!" Finn shouted down the phone, he slammed the phone down grabbing jacket, slamming the front door behind him on his way out.

 

He strolled down her street the house was dark, no cars but he saw someone walk away from the house, it was to dark to see who it was.  
he reach the front door, he knocked and knocked there was no answer.

Sprinting round the back he climbed the shed up to her window, trying the window he slid it up, looking in to see Rae huddled on her bed covered with blanket facing the wall, he stepped in on her bedside table jumping down making himself known to Rae he was there.

She knew it was him with even looking, “what do you want?” she mumbled refusing to look at him.

"Rae look at me!" he stood in the middle of her room arms folded waiting for her to look at him. "I ain’t leaving until you talk to me, your not gunna run away from me again like last time, somI’m going to talk and your gunna have to listen to me" he said sternly, watching her and waiting.

"just leave" she whispered, he was getting to her now she knew he knew it as well.

"No, look I ain’t good with words you no it already, so heymI’m Finn or Finley only to you, One, I don’t do fucking hearts and all that bullshit unless you asked me and I’d do it just for you".

" Two, I don’t have a bloody clue where all this crap is coming from".

"And three..well…i’ve run out of words but you get what I’m saying" 

She sat up suddenly, “It wasn’t you?” she asked feeling totally stupid.

"Seriously Rae don’t be so dim". Finn smiled at Rae.  
“sorry”

"You should be, now get over here" Finn ordered.   
She jumped on him kissing with everything she had in her,

Finn pulled out panting slightly.

"Apology accepted" and started pulling off her clothing.

Laying tangled together in a a sweaty heap, “who do you think it could be Finn? ” Rae asked as Finn set down two steaming hot teas.

"Hmm, just some dickhead trying to scare you, don’t worry Rae I’ll sort it", she snuggled back into his chest feeling totally safe in his arms and soon drifted off to sleep.

And he did sort it turns out it was a spotty first year from college, Finn took charge obviously gripping him by his collar and explaining if he every sent Rae any think again there would be more than talking happening next time and gave him a sharp punch to his eye for good measure

**Author's Note:**

> *Shit ending but this has been sat in my drafts for a while


End file.
